PostIt Notes
by doroniasobi
Summary: Who ever knew the wealthy Atobe Keigo could be so interested in flimsy things such as post-it notes? — AtobeRyoma


Post-It Notes

Atobe Keigo is a narcissist. He prides himself for owning a mansion and twenty-seven butlers... Well, he prides himself in owning everything he owns. He has at least three of almost everything, and of course, he is all too proud of his looks as well. And every once in a while, he would invite several people over, specifically the Hyotei regulars, to his large mansion, just to have them be awed by everything he owned.

But even Atobe found some commoner objects quite fascinating. Just the other week, he was wandering around the dollar store with Ryoma, because his boyfriend needed something cheap yet useful for a school assignment. While Ryoma was sifting through the stationary section, Atobe happened to wander down the aisle and see something he thought to be extremely interesting.

"Hey, hey," he walked back to Ryoma, who was staring at some tape. "What's that?" He pointed in the direction he'd just come from.

Ryoma looked up and stared at Atobe lazily. "What's what?" He looked to where Atobe was pointing and scowled. "I can't tell from here."

So Atobe dragged Ryoma down the aisle and grabbed the item off the shelf. "This!" he said, squinting at it. He flipped the item back at forth, frowning. This was strange indeed. Atobe had never seen anything so...colourful. And so many, at that.

Ryoma stared at Atobe almost unbelievingly. "You don't know what post-it notes are, Monkey king?"

"Post-what?" came the clueless answer.

The freshman reached up and grabbed the pad of sticky notes from him. "You can use this to leave memos or something. Write something down on them and stick it somewhere. It's actually pretty useful."

Atobe listened for a while and stood still, closing his eyes. Then he snapped his eyes open and laughed loudly. The diva grabbed all the pads of post-its off the shelves, ignoring Ryoma's incredulous stare, and walked toward the cashier.

Then he dumped them all on the counter.

The person managing the cashier stared at him strangely. "Uh...sir..." she began weakly. But Atobe paid her no mind and pulled out a few bills, placing them firmly on the counter.

"I'll be taking all of these," he said bluntly. The girl stared at him wide-eyed, and Atobe, seeing that the girl wasn't moving to put them in bags, Atobe ordered Ryoma to do it.

"Me?" Ryoma almost choked, whipping his head around to face Atobe. Of course, he knew that his boyfriend could act impulsive and snobby and pushy and bossy...

The list goes on. But Ryoma didn't think that Atobe would be this crazy to empty this shop's stock of post-it notes!

But alas, he discovered he was.

* * *

"...You have three seconds to tell me why you're at my school with a pad of post-it notes in your hand."

Atobe scribbled something down and stuck it on Ryoma's tennis jersey. Furrowing his eyebrows, Ryoma took the sticky off slowly and stared at the writing, getting annoyed.

_Sorry._

Ryoma felt a vein pop. "You now have two seconds to tell me why you're at my school with a pad of post-it notes in your hand."

Atobe wrote something down again and stuck it onto Ryoma's cap. Again, Ryoma reached up to take it off and read it over.

_What? Is there something wrong with what I'm doing?_

"Yes. Yes there is. You're disturbing tennis practice. Plus you're at my school when you should be at yours. You now have one second to tell me why you're at my school with a pad of post-it notes in your hand."

Atobe widened his eyes, scribbled another barricade of words down and stuck it on Ryoma's forehead this time. Ryoma's eyebrow twitched now and he took the sticky off. He almost growled when he finished reading it.

_I just wanted you to call me tonight._

Ryoma stared at his boyfriend unbelievably. "...You come all this way just to say this." He stated, gritting every single word out. One day he was going to pull all of Atobe's hair out.

Atobe nodded and smirked smugly.

Ryoma ignored Atobe for the rest of the day.

* * *

Echizen Ryoma opened his locked the next day, and a bunch of sticky notes swarmed his eyesight, attacking his face. Groaning, he closed his locker. But with the force he closed the locker door with, one sticky made its escape and Ryoma caught it, crumpled it, and just held it there for a moment.

Then, relenting, he opened it up.

_Sorry._

Ryoma frowned. He needed a sticky to apologize too? This guy was unbelievable.

This time, he ripped it up, crumpled the pieces up, and threw it out. Then he went to Momo to ask for help with cleaning his locker out.

* * *

Atobe was desperate for attention. With Ryoma ignoring all 106 of his calls, 74 of his texts, and 32 of his voice mail, he wondered why the freshman brat was ignoring him. Was it because he was using too little of the post-it notes he'd bought?

The diva sighed. He'd go confront Ryoma the next day to find out why exactly it was that Ryoma was ignoring him.

"You have exactly three seconds to tell me why you're at my school without the pad of sticky notes you love so much." Ryoma grumbles, his head turned away from Atobe.

"I'm sorry."

Ryoma pulled his tennis bag over and began rummaging in it for his racquet. "For what?"

To this, Atobe was silent. "...For being stupid."

Ryoma turned to his boyfriend, smirking. "It alright, Monkey King." Then he stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek briefly. When he was done, he smirked at him.

"I love you anyway."

Atobe smiled.

* * *

_Owari_

_2009.06.28_


End file.
